Talk:Psycho-Pass (Index)
Hues theory Theoric part: Somebody hue is calculated by analysing their general stress plus their body's data, linked to their emotion. Stress level is generic, and is represented by the inverse of the luminosity: min is black, max is white. Then, you need at least other two meters to convert it to a color space. The first meter is based around the Pressure level: low pressure usually mean a feeling of Grief/Depression, differently, when one is on high spirits, it usually means that it has an High Pressure. That's usually to be linked with a feeling of Ectasy. Grief is linked with Blue, Ectasy with Yellow (and they are mutually the opposite!) The second meter is based on Anger and Terror. They aren't mutually exclusive, though. I would link Anger with Red and Terror with Green. Formulas: Be R Red, G Green, B Blue The Luminosity (Inverse Stress Level) is a number from 0 to 255, linked to the various shades of gray (be the other two meters neutral), as so, it is the average value of R, G and B R//G is a meter of Aggressivity or Terror. Positive valors imply more Aggressivity than Terror, negative imply Terror. So it is calculated as R minus G B//Y is a meter of Grief or Ectasy. Positive valors imply more Grief than Ectasy, negative imply Ectasy. So it is calculated as B minus the average of G and R. That means that to compute a color you have to: -find the values of the Stress level, inverse it, and analyse the body, quantifying Lum, R//G and B//Y. -use the following formulas: R=Lum+(R//G)/2-(B//Y)/3 G=Lum-(R//G)/2-(B//Y)/3 B=Lum+2(B//Y)/3 Testing it The RGB value of Ginoza Medium Blue is 0,0,205 (Wiki's value), Dark Cyan seems like Cerulean 0,123,167 and Light Sea Green seems 32,178,170 (Color -> Lum, R//G, B//Y ) Light Sea Green -> 127, -146, 65 Dark Cyan -> 97, -123, 105 Medium Blue -> 68,0,205 Interpretating it by the theory, it denotes a gradual darkening of the hue, and the fear of gaining Crime Coefficent gradually transforming to a more accepting depression. Reasons I posted this Could you record a table with Crime Coefficents, Hues and Color Names (maybe a description of their emotional state) so I can perfect this? It would be too pratical to other curious guys who wanted to link them to coefficent or such and would be pertinent to the page itself. --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 13:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) This is interesting, but you must be able to cite your sources from the manga or other official source material. As for the chart, you are free to develop one. Once the information is there, a decision will be made as to keeping it as a part of the page or as a new page. Good idea. And, for the record, I will have to clean up the writing a bit. Just wanted to let you know. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 15:55, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I just tried to think what they thought in a certain sense. The only canon things would be the part saying that the hues greatly depend on body analysis (which may be things like blood pressure, hormone production, and so) producing results that are interpreted and trasformed to colors --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 17:46, March 6, 2016 (UTC) So then, this "theory" is yours? If so, I don't mind if you want to write an article about it but it will have to be on a separate page so readers don't assume the information is canon. You should specify in the first paragraph that the article is conjecture only. Are you up for that? Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 22:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC)